Races
Earth Ponies One of the three common types of ponies in Equestria. What they lack for in wing and horn, they make up in endurance and adaptability. Earth ponies are much more proficient when it comes to growing crops and dealing with earthly matters Despite the hostile wasteland, earth ponies have managed to colonize most less radiation infested areas. Earth ponies are by nature pretty normal in their behavior, they tend to lean more towards good natured, but come in all forms and shapes. They also tend to have the most of the "larger built" ponies of the three. Racial Features: Sturdy: +3 to your maximum hp and +7 to willpower. Adaptable: +2 points to spend on attributes. Buckle up: Add 10 % to your maximum carry capacity after you count together your attributes and perks. Versatile: +2 trained skills. Iron clad: Roll a d6 instead of d4 for your unarmed with an additional +4 to hit and +1 to damage. Unicorn Ponies The other ground dwelling type of pony that occupy the blasted surface that once were the flourishing land of Equestria. Being the only ponies that willingly can focus their inner magic through their horns, they've come to use their magic as more then a handy utility and more a necessity for survival. While they have to use it a little differently then they used to, most unicorns have adapted to this quickly. Unicorn ponies tend to lean more towards being slightly more "sophisticated" then the rest, they often are more tidy and gracious then their counterparts. But as with the rest, variations are not unheard of. Racial Features: Horn: Gives you a 1d6 gore (pie) attack. Magical aptitude: You gain the option to choose from several magical techniques and spells. Alternative appendage: You are able to utilize your telekinesis for most tasks that normally require a Agi check, you can use ½ of your caster attribute to determine the result of your skill rank. Pegasus Ponies Pegasus ponies: While mostly absent from the ground of Equestria for several decades, a few pegasi have popped from time to time over the wasteland. The great majority of these are "Dashites", Stable dwellers that crept out recently, or offspring of either of the mentioned above. While the skies are not as friendly as before, they still take pride in their flight. Pegasus ponies often lean more towards being brash and a tad bit more impulsive then the rest of the ponies. Some even tend to have a bit of an ego problem, but at times, they can also live up to their claims. But there are always exceptions, some pegasi even prefer to live on the ground as opposed to in clouds. Racial Features: Wings: Grants the pony the ability to soar through the skies with greater speed. (does not work when they are crippled, removed or impaired of course) Daring: Able to get a +5 bonus to one skill equal to your Agi mod times per day. (May stack) Lightning reflexes: Gain an additional +2 to your AC. Weather manipulation: Pegasi can treat clouds as solid objects if desired, as well as drag them around or tinker with them a bit.